Of Myths and Legends
by Iceman19
Summary: In the chess game of Good vs. Evil, champions are choosen. Until now it has always ended in a stalemate, but for one side checkmate may not be far off. R
1. Prolouge

****

Of Myths and Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or street fighter.

There comes a time, when the world reaches a crossroad. When it reaches a point where it must chose a path, where the conclusion to said choice is unknown and murky. The world is now at such a point. One year has passed since an upstart mortal has defeated Saffron, a self-called god on this planet. It has also been 10 years since the defeat of a madman with dreams of god hood, since the destruction of M. Bison. So the world shifts and chooses a new path.

It is once again the time for the world, Fate, and various other forces to choose their champions. Neither side knows what the future holds. But, when do they ever?

A/n: This is just a little prologue. Read and review please, I will post the 1st chapter within a couple days. Until then drop me a line if you find the story interesting or not.


	2. Opening Moves

****

Of Myths and Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or Street Fighter

****

Chapter One

Ryouga walked purposely into Nerima. It had been one year since he last as here, and he has changed greatly. No longer was he the brash depressed youth of the past. He walked confidently, although not with the arrogance of his rival/friend Ranma. He smiled at that revelation. 'That's what he is, my friend. The only real friend I have in this life of mine,' he thought to himself. Reaching the Cat Café he went inside.

Shampoo and Mousse stared as if they seen a ghost. Ryouga merely nodded and sat down. Coming over to him Shampoo inquired about where he was. "Aiyah, Pig-boy finally come back. Everyone worried about you," she said still surprised.

"Is that right? Well I took a long time to think about things. Is Ranma still around by any chance? Also do think I can get a Raman?" he asked. Cologne overheard everything and sent a bowl flying toward him, which was caught by Shampoo.

"This on the house sonny boy, provided you tell me what you have been up too. Mousse bring these to table 2, and Shampoo take over the cooking, Ryouga and I have much to discuss," she said. Ryouga nodded, stood and followed Cologne into the back room having devoured his meal. They sat facing each other. "So Ryouga where have you been, this past year has been dull."

He grunted and chuckled at that. "Don't you mean, why haven't you been here to sharpen Son-in law's skills? In short I have been training my mind, my soul and my body. I didn't like what I saw in the mirror so I destroyed it, then rebuilt it," he replied. She nodded.

"Well Son-in law is still at the dojo, as I presume that is where you are heading next. I must warn you, you may not be greeted with joy." 

Ryouga nodded then stood up, "I thank you Honored Elder, I will be on my way." As he went on his way Cologne had the feeling that there lives were about to change drastically. Whether for good or bad, she couldn't say. 

Ryouga breathed in deep as he stood in front of the door of the Tendo Dojo. 'Well here it is. Its time for this all to be out in the open,' he thought. Bracing himself he knocked on the door. Kasumi's face greeted him as the door was opened.

"Hello-, Oh Ryouga-kun this is a surprise. Come in."

"Hello Kasumi-San, how are things? Do you know where Ranma is?" he asked nervously. 

"Everything is great. Ranma and Akane are sparring in the dojo," she said. Nodding he walked into the Dojo. Ranma and Akane were indeed sparring. Not Ranma jumping around like a bug avoiding Akane's attacks. They were actually sparring, and Akane looked good. She was at least twice as good than a year ago. 'Hmm, I wonder what happened to make Ranma seriously train her,' he thought. Deciding to make himself known he called out to Ranma.

"Ranma, I would like to speak with you." They both turned around with looks of shock on their faces. Akane's quickly turned into anger.

"You Baka pervert! How dare you show your face here Ryouga or should I say P-Chan!" she yelled at him. She ran at him with her Hammer cocked and loaded. Taking a swing at him, she collapsed as a pressure point was hit on neck 

"Boy is she gonna be mad at me when she wakes up, right P-Chan?" Ranma asked with a slight smile on his face. "Let's get out of here" Ryouga nodded and they both went out the dojo and over the wall. 

The two walked for a bit not saying anything. Ranma was a bit confused Ryouga's attitude. There was no attacks, no death threats. Heck when Akane called him P-Chan he didn't even look bothered. Before Ranma could ask him anything, Ryouga spoke. "I challenge you Ranma. This fight is not about Akane or my curse. Nor about bread feuds or duels of honor. This is not about any of that. This is a battle between you and me to see who is the better man." Ryouga's eyes burned with a passion never seen before, and underneath it all was a focus as sharp as a knife. The one thing Ranma knew that if Ryouga ever attained would make him even more dangerous.

"All right P-Chan, I accept your challenge. It's about time you started like your old self. Where are we gonna have this fight?"

Ryouga smirked. "Right here of course. The grounds of Furikain High, fitting that we should come full circle." Ranma looked around in shock; Ryouga had led him to the school without Ranma even knowing it. Things were definitely different. Ryouga dropped into a stance while Ranma slipped into his normal relaxed stance. Without warning Ryouga charged at Ranma who easily jumped away. He didn't expect Ryouga to quickly spring to the side and match his speed.

The two traded punches just like in the old days. The days before everything changed. Ranma had the upper hand, with his greater speed, while Ryouga just shrugged off blows. The two jumped apart and Ranma had a familiar smirk on his face. "Well Ryouga it looks as if you've improved, but not enough." Ryouga only shook his head.

"Still as arrogant as ever Ranma. But come, show me the power you used to defeat Saffron. I can take it." Ranma dashed toward Ryouga and attacked him fiercely. Blows are countered, techniques are used then altered right on the spot. As the fight continues on each fighter begins to expend ki. 'I'm in shock, I expected Ranma to be stronger than this. Perhaps he needs to face overwhelming power in order to fight at full strength,' Ryouga thought. 

Both fighters jumped away from each other and eyed each other. Both sported cuts and bruises on their face and arms. However, it is evident that Ranma was tiring faster. 'How is Ryouga so fast? He was never this good. I-I guess I've been slacking off,' Ranma thought. Hoping to gain the upper hand he dashed at Ryouga and unleashed his Chestnut fist. "Take this, Chestnut fist revised- Burning fist," he shouted. Hundreds of Ki enhanced fist pounded Ryouga. Not stopping there he charged his left foot with his ki and lashed out landing a solid blow to Ryouga's chest. Ryouga flew backward and landed hard on the ground. Thinking he had the victory Ranma relaxed his muscles and walked toward the fallen fighter.

Ranma stopped when Ryouga began to get to his feet and started laughing. "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma is that all you have? If it is then you are in big trouble," he said his voice going very cold. Dropping into a fighting stance Ryouga summoned his battle aura. In the Cat café Cologne dropped her cup as she sensed it, while Ranma stared open-mouthed. Not since Saffron had he faced an enemy with that much ki. His time to reflect on that was cut short as Ryouga drove a fist into his gut. Stars danced before his eyes, and blood ran from his mouth as Ryouga's knee connected with it sending him into the air. Finally regaining his senses he used his momentum to land a ki charged foot to Ryouga's jaw. 

Shaking it off Ryouga ran at Ranma attacking him as he landed. Ranma found himself having use more and more power to defend himself. But no matter what he did it was not enough, if was just a mater of time before defeat came. 'Damn it I can't lose to him,' he thought as Ryouga detonated a breaking point underneath him from 5 feet away. Landing on his feet, Ranma gathered his ki in his hands. He ran at Ryouga, then jumped straight into the air and fired his attack. "Dragon's Fist!" he yelled. A reddish wave of power shot from his hands with incredible speed. Ryouga made no move to dodge; instead he started glowing blue and put his hands in front of him.

Amazingly he caught the blast and threw it back with all his strength, forcing Ranma to dodge in mid air. He followed up by attacking Ranma as soon as he landed. Ryouga simply destroyed Ranma's guard. He flowed though his counters like water. All throughout this Ranma could do nothing. He could do nothing as Ryouga simply took him apart. 'He is playing with me,' he realized as Ryouga hit him in the back. Standing up he yelled to the heavens "NO ONE PLAYS WITH RANMA SAOTOME!" Reaching deep within himself he found what he needed. The Phoenix Killer had finally awaked.

"Well its about time. I was starting to get bored. Well it looks as though we have company," Ryouga said. The two were so wrapped up in their battle they failed to realize the Tendos, the Amazons as well as half of Nerima arrived. The two faced each other, their battle auras swelling.

"You have improved so much Ryouga, but you will not defeat me," Ranma said ignoring the questions thrown at him. The two simply looked at each, as if seeing each for the first time. Then on an unspoken signal launched at each other. They fought at blinding speeds, so fast that even Cologne and Happy had trouble following. 

Rolling on the floor Ryouga slammed his hand on the ground. Almost instantly jagged spikes rose from the ground nearly striking Ranma. Using this distraction, Ryouga sprang and delivered a shot to Ranma's shoulder. The pig-tailed fighter screamed in agony as the strike hit a nerve cluster. He was then kicked harshly in the chest, sending him skidding along the ground.

In true Saotome fashion Ranma improvised. He grabbed one of the spikes in the ground with his uninjured hand, and swung around flying into Ryouga foot first. Or that was the plan. Sidestepping, Ryouga brought his fist down onto Ranma's face knocking him out. A gasp went up as Ranma lay there unmoving. In took a few seconds for everyone's brains to register the fact that Ranma had lost. Ryouga had defeated Ranma, in a straight fight.

Before anyone could say a word, Ryouga picked Ranma up and bounded off in the direction of Doctor Tofu leaving everyone in a state on confusion. 'I have finally done it. Even though you have become stronger than you were that fateful day, I have still defeated you. For now I am the best. I welcome the day when you seek to get back that title,' he thought. Bracing himself he walked in to Doctor Tofu's office…

In a cave a man turned demon sat deep in meditation. It had been years since he last had moved. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Ryu, he became a shell of his former self. Once he was feared, now he was forgotten. However, soon that wouldn't be the case. Old pieces were moving; new blood was being prepared. For years he had been gathering his power. Soon he will have his vengeance. Soon the world will know his name. Akuma will be feared by all.

"Come on Ken, keep up," a voice teasingly said. A middle-aged man, with brown hair wearing a white gi was jogging through the woods. Moments later an another person with long blonde hair and a red gi caught up to him

"What ever Ryu. Why are we training so hard again? I mean, I thought you gave up the whole fighter bit, after you defeated Akuma and mastered your abilities. And you know that after I mastered my abilities I only train to keep sharp. So what gives?" Ken asked. Ryu was thoughtful for a moment. Then he answered.

"I have a feeling we will be needed. In what way, I do not know. However we will definitely be needed at the best of our ability." Both men went silent and resumed their training. Each other lost in thoughts of the future. 

A/n: Well that is chapter one. I won't be able to update as much as I will like. However, the more reviews I get the faster chapters get done. So please do me a favor if you like it drop me a line. Even if you don't, tell me what needs to be done. Until next time, R&R.


	3. The First Capture

****

Of Myths and Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or Street Fighter

****

Chapter 2

Dark clouds are said to be omens of misfortune. Perhaps that explains why a woman named Rose looked on this cloudy summer day with dread. A feeling of impending doom filled her heart and soul. 'I have not felt this way since, Bison was alive. But this is different somehow. I must find out what is going to happen,' she thought. Her choice made, she slipped into the game of fate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cologne was still in shock. Her son-in law was just defeated, fairly, by his chief rival. 'I knew that boy had improved, but that much in such short time is unprecedented. I will have to keep an eye on that boy in the future,' she thought to her self. All around her things were shifting. Being alive for hundreds of years did wonders for her sensitivity. Now she could definitely sense a shift in the forces of the world. However she didn't know what exactly was happening. That worried her greatly.

Meanwhile Shampoo was in a sort of a funk. Her normally bubbly personality has taken a dip. "Stupid lost boy. I bet he used some magic to defeat Airen. No one can beat Ranma, not even phoenix king," she mumbled to her self as she worked. If only she knew how wrong that statement was.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ranma sat across from Ryouga in the dojo. The two sat unmoving for a long while. Using this time, Ranma gathered his thoughts and questions.

"So Ryouga, I guess I gotta say it. You sure have improved a lot. How did you do it?" he asked. Ryouga merely grinned.

"Simple, by seeing hell." Ranma blinked at that. "After Phoenix Mountain, I realized I wasn't in the same league as you anymore," he said with a hint of hurt. "So, I promptly got lost. I wandered around for about a week or so, then I stumbled on an old dojo. The caretakers took me in, where they trained my body and soul. I learned to control my anger and depression as well directional sense. They taught me many things, but it was brutal. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Ranma was thoughtful for a moment. 'While he was out doing God knows what I was sitting here not being challenged. Sure the old ghoul and the pervert taught me some nice new tricks, but there was no competition. Not to mention my new relationship with Akane,' he thought.

"I don't know what to say Ryouga. Except that I will defeat you. Ranma Satomone never loses…for long," he stated. Ryouga just smiled and nodded. Just then they heard Kasumi's voice ring out signaling dinner. Ryouga stood up but Ranma remained sitting. "Tell everyone I won't be eating tonight. I have to practice."  
With that he stood up and started to stretch. Ryouga stood for a few moments before going to eat dinner.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As he warmed up, Ranma thought. He thought about everything leading up to this moment. 'I can't believe the lost boy beat _me_.Me, the killer of a god, a man raised to be the best. I suppose it was to be expected, with the past year being so dull. With no challenges I could finally focus on other things. Like me and Akane. Even though we aren't there yet, there is a definite possibility. We really have become closer, ever since I started training her,' he thought. Stopping his motion, he searched his soul for his ki, once he found it he began practice with intensity long forgotten. 

'But that is no excuse for losing. Even though pops is no match anymore, even though no one has been a challenge since Saffron, I still shoulda trained as hard as before. Make no mistake Ryouga I will defeat you,' he thought as he ran through kata after kata.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Unbeknownst to everyone forces were moving, shifting all around the world. The martial arts masters were become restless. One such individual sighed as he felt his time was near. "You can come out, I know you are there," he said to a seemingly empty forest. A grunt signaled that his message had been heard. A man in a black gi, and red eyes stepped out from behind a tree. His aura was massive.

"Happossi, your time is at an end." The old man merely sucked on his pipe. Both fighters went into there respective stances. The old man's eyes were as sharp as knives. Gone was his playful smirk when bothering Ranma and co. He aura and demeanor marked him as a master. Playtime was over. His opponent was out for blood, and Happossi wasn't about give him any. 

"Bring it on sonny boy. If you think you can handle it." The man stomped his feet on the earth, his aura blazing in reply. Like a shot the two were off, locked in deadly combat. The man attacked the old master head on with a flurry of punches and kicks. Happossi, using his small size dodged around them searching for his opening. Using a tree as a springboard he launched him self at the man, striking him in the chest with both feet. Not stopping there, he followed up with a right hand to the stomach, which was blocked and countered with a knee to the face.

Stumbling back Happi attempted a leg sweep, which was avoided, giving him enough time to get his bearings. However his opponent had other plans as he sent a ki blast toward the old man forcing him to duck. Feeling a chill down his spine, he rolled out the way of an axe kick from behind. 'Hmm, so he can teleport or something. No matter,' he thought.

Going on the offensive, he threw his trademark bomb at his enemy and followed up with a series of hand thrusts. The man didn't even break a sweat in avoiding the bomb and parrying the strikes. The forest was beginning to feel the effects of the battle, as many trees were broken and battered. The old pervert was caught by a rising uppercut that knocked the wind and sent him toward a tree. Recovering he grabbed onto a branch and used the momentum to come back twice as fast. He wasn't expecting the man to rise into the air with a spinning kick, catching him full in the face three times.

Crashing into the floor, with blood pouring from his mouth Happossi knew he was in trouble. Looking up he saw his opponent sliding toward. He knew he should move, but he was paralyzed with fear. When he looked into the man's eyes, he saw death. In an instant he was upon Happossi. A bright light flashed, and his scream echoed for miles. When it died down the man stood over the broken body of Happossi, the symbol for evil flashed briefly on the back of his gi. He uttered one word, "Worthless," then vanished.

Meanwhile the old man lay on the floor dying. His last thoughts were, 'Take care of them granny.' Then he gave up the ghost. Happossi was no more. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
In the Cat café, Cologne stopped working. Shaking her head she whispered, "Oh Happi, what will happen?" With that she delegated the work Shampoo and Mousse and went into her room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"But sir, with all do respect Shadaloo is still out there. We need-," 

"Ms. Li, we have been over this there have been no new instances of the Shadaloo organization. As such, I cannot allow or give my permission to pursue this endeavor. Officially that is, why don't you and Col. Guile take a vacation, perhaps to Japan," the man said with a grin. "We have had reports that Vega is conducting business there…" he let his statement drift off.

Chun Li nodded at that. Bidding her commanding officer farewell and thanks, she went off to find Guile. They would finally put an end to Shadaloo. They were not prepared for what would await them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sitting in his office Sagat sighed. This were boring now. Over the years he had a change of heart, and tried to steer clear of the law. When his boss Bison died at the hands of Ryu, it forced him to wake up and realize this life would get him nowhere. Of course he still burned with the passion to defeat Ryu, but he was no longer blinded by it. Be that as it may, he was still bored. Running a company still did not give him the thrill he once had as the right hand man of Bison. Which is exactly why he needed to do something else. With that in his mind he cancelled all his appointment for a month and caught the next plane from Thailand to Japan. He was going to pay a visit to an old friend.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the long delay, my Internet went down, and then my CPU crashed so I had to rewrite this from scratch. Please don't hold it against me. Updates will come more frequently, providing I get responses. Oh I have changed my mind about ending my other story. Be on the look out real soon for an another chapter. Until then read, enjoy and review. 


End file.
